Chapter 249
is the two hundred forty-nine chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The chapter opens with Enji Todoroki having an internal monologue about his family. Every night he falls asleep asking himself what he can do for their sake. Recently, he is having a recurring dream in which he sees his wife and children happily sitting around the dinner table, but he is not with them. Meanwhile, Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto are staying with the Flaming Sidekickers at Endeavor Hero Agency which is equipped with accommodations. They are called by Burnin early in the morning, who asks them how much they have progressed and if they have already captured a villain faster than Endeavor. Shoto replies that they almost succeeded yesterday, but today they will manage to surpass him. Burnin sees their beat up costumes and comments to herself that she doesn't have say anything to get them to work harder while doing her warm ups. The three boys have been training with Endeavor for a week, which constantly motivates them. During a patrol, the three constantly chasing Endeavor, who easily captures another villain who had stolen some cash and returns it to its owner. Enji has another internal monologue that he only approaches his family as a hero, not as a father, and yet his daughter Fuyumi, wishing he could make amends for his mistakes. Endeavor thanks his daughter for all the support she has given him. After this, he orders his trainees to move on. Later that night, Endeavor brings Shoto, Izuku, and Katsuki over to his house for dinner per his daughter's suggestion. Katsuki complains why he's here and Shoto tells him it's because he was told to bring friends, which Katsuki denies. The four enter and Fuyumi introduces herself to the three of them and they sit by the table to eat dinner with Natsuo being present too. Izuku praises the food Fuyumi made to which Natsuo says that Fuyumi has been doing all the cooking ever since their maid hurt her back and retired. Fuyumi then revealed that Natsuo also did some cooking as well, which surprised Shoto. Though Natsuo then states that since he over-seasoned the food, Endeavor made him stop, though Endeavor apologizes for not knowing prior. After Natsuo finishes, he quickly leaves, still unable to sit near his father. While the others were cleaning up, Izuku asks Katsuki if he knew about Shoto's past, to which he reveals he was listening when the two of them were talking during the Sports Festival. Fuyumi tells Shoto that she understands how Natsuo feels but at the same time, they have a chance to make things better. When she asks what he thinks of Endeavor, he tells her that he feels he got his scar from him, as his mother had to endure his abuse for years before she finally snapped. While he says he can't forgive him that easily, he acknowledges that his mother is trying to move on but he himself is left unsure. Just then, Katsuki and Izuku come in, with Katsuki yelling for the two of them not to talk about their family drama in front of them for it was ruining the evening. Izuku tells Shoto that he feels he's getting ready to forgive Endeavor, as he feels that if Shoto truly hated him, it would be fine to not forgive him, but Izuku voices his thoughts on that Shoto is a very kind person waiting for the right moment. Enji overhears this as he walks into another room, to put a plate of food on the Butsudan Buddist altar in their home and puts his hands together in prayer. He once again monologues what he can do for them at this stage and having the same dream. He looks at a picture of his eldest son Toya Todoroki and wishes he was here. Quick References Chapter Notes * Endeavor continues to try to make amends with his children. * Izuku and Katsuki meet Fuyumi and Natsuo for the first time. ** Izuku learns that Katsuki overheard his and Shoto's conversation from the Sports Festival. * It's revealed that Rei immediately regretted hurting Shoto with boiling water when he was a kid. *Toya Todoroki’s face is seen for the first time. **Toya appears to be dead. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 249 pl:Rozdział 249 Category:Endeavor Agency Arc Chapters